


Christmas Coffee and More - Full Version

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: When Ginny gets a Malfoy Coffee, she didn't expect to get anything else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Coffee and More - Full Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorceressofMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/gifts).



> This was written for Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019 - But the word limit was 800 and I had to heavily edit the story. This is the story in full, as it was intended. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Soulmate theory based loosely on L. J. Smith's, The Secret Circle version.
> 
> _Beautiful image by Frumpologist_  
> 

Christmas in Diagon Alley was magical. Ginny Weasley was walking down the cobbled street to her brothers' shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. She could already tell that George was working hard as she saw flying Santa Claus’ over her head, dropping presents to intended giftees. 

“Coffee, Miss?” 

Ginny gasped as she turned to her left. She recognised the voice but never thought she’d ever hear it again. “Draco? Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Draco grinned. “Coffee?”

“What are you doing here?” Ginny asked.

“Ah,” Draco looked confused but answered her. “I’m a wizard. We’re in Diagon Alley.”

“Yes, but why are you _here_.”

Draco laughed. “I’m working. Do you want coffee or not?”

“What do you mean you are working? You work for the Ministry.”

“It’s Saturday, Ginevra,” Draco said, defeated. “Have a nice day.”

“Ginny. My name is Ginny,” she said. “Cappuccino, no sugar.”

Draco stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head and began making her coffee. Ginny couldn’t stop watching him. He was Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of her ex-boyfriend and friends. Draco used to make all their lives hell, but here he was, behind a mobile cart, making coffee on what looked like a Muggle coffee machine.

Draco was just getting the milk to the right temperature, when she noticed his usual slicked hair was hanging down loosely, his cold grey eyes looked warm and inviting. He was smiling and laughing with other customers which made Ginny feel uneasy. In all the time she had known Draco, he never once looked this calm, this relaxed.

“One cappuccino, no sugar,” Draco said as he held out the cup to her. “Take care today. They are predicting heavy snowfall later this afternoon.”

“Thank you,” Ginny said as she took the coffee. Her fingers briefly brushed his, and she felt a jolt go through her. It made her stand up straighter, her heart was racing, and she felt like every single nerve was alive in her body. Her blood hummed under her skin, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Without another word, Ginny turned and left, hurrying to get to her destination.

Once inside the shop, Ginny leaned against the door and sighed. She was becoming overheated and realised she had rugged up for the weather, and the shop was warmed. Taking off her coat, while juggling her coffee, she managed to slip it over an arm and head out the back to find her brothers.

“Damn! Is that Malfoy’s coffee?” George asked as he hurried past her, juggling boxes in his hands. “I have to get one before he leaves.”

Ginny didn’t have a chance to say anything as George disappeared around a corner. Finding the offices, Ron and Hermione were already there along with Percy and Audrey. 

“Oh, now I’m jealous,” Ron said as soon as he saw Ginny. “I’m going for coffee; Draco will be packing up soon.”

“Get George one,” Ginny said to a running Ron. “What is with everyone and Malfoy and coffee?”

“Have you sipped yours yet?” Hermione asked.

“No, why?” Ginny looked suspiciously at her cup and Audrey laughed.

“Malfoy makes the best coffee,” Audrey said. “Trust me, take a sip.”

Ginny put her coat down on the back of a nearby chair and sipped her coffee. Her eyes closed as a moan escaped her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised by its taste. It was smooth, not as bitter as usual, and just creamy enough to enhance the flavour.

“Oh. My. Lord!” Ginny said, opening her eyes and grinning like an idiot. “This is amazing! But why, Draco?” Ginny sat in the chair and ignored her falling coat and opted for another sip of her coffee. 

“It started with a Ministry event. We set up in shops or schools and hospitals to greet the people and let them get to know their new ministry members.” Hermione explained. “Draco is using a family recipe in the coffee, so it’s one of a kind. Naturally, George has been trying to pursue him to sell the coffee in mass and start a franchise.” 

Everyone laughed at that, just as Ron returned with all their coffee’s. “I invited Malfoy to dinner,” Ron said as he sipped his drink. “Poor bastard was going to be alone for Christmas.”

“Wait,” Ginny said. “We’re friends with Draco Malfoy?”

“He’s…different now,” Hermione said. “It took us by surprise, but he’s not too bad these days.”

“Draco has really shed his past,” Percy added. “He learns, he listens. He is as un-Malfoy as he could ever be.”

Audrey nodded. “Draco has changed the way people see the Malfoy name. He is really nice and kind, even though he still possesses that aristocratic naivety about him.”

Everyone nodded, and Ginny wanted to throw her coffee at them. ‘Whatever,” she sighed. “Let’s go.”

They all flooed to the Burrow and Molly was already flustered. “Oh, Ginny!” she said as she hugged her daughter. “I’m so glad you could make it home.”

“Of course, Mum,” Ginny said, hugging her mother back. “Everyone gets to go home for the holidays. Some of the team are staying in France.”

A moment later, Draco entered via Floo with coffees in a tray and a paper bag in his other hand. “Ah, Happy Christmas, Mrs Weasley,” Draco said as he held out the coffee and bag to Molly.

“Oh, nonsense, boy. You call me Molly.” She grinned and batted her eyes at Draco. It was the same way she looked at Gilderoy Lockhart, and Ginny had to hold back from laughing.

“Fine. Molly, the bag is for you. A present from my mother.” Draco said as Molly relieved Draco of the gifts. 

“Tell your mother I said thank you.”

“You can tell her yourself at the New Years party.” 

Molly smiled and nodded before going back to her kitchen. Everyone dispersed, and Ginny went into the lounge room, where she found Harry with Pansy. It still made her shake her head to think that Harry had fallen for Pansy. After a quick hug and greeting, she sat down and finished her coffee.

“They’re good, aren’t they?” 

Ginny saw Pansy smiling at her, and she half-smiled back. “I’m quite surprised by how good they are. Everyone raves about the Malfoy coffee.” 

“That’s because it’s an old family heirloom. That’s why I can’t agree with George’s request.” Draco said as he sat next to Ginny on the couch. 

“A coffee recipe is an heirloom?” Ginny asked, her brows raised. 

“Yes,” Draco said, shifting a little, so he was half facing her. “My great, great, great, something down the line grandfather made the mix using different ingredients specifically for my great something down the line grandmother. She loved travelling the Arabian Peninsula for coffee beans.”

Ginny heard about half of what he was saying. She never felt this unease around Draco before. Usually, she was angry about his existence if not hexing him, so this friendly chat and socialisation were unfamiliar, but what was even weirder, was that she liked it. As much as she was disturbed by this experience, she was completely relaxed in his presence. 

Draco shifted again as he continued to tell the story of his something down the line grandparents and his leg gently pressed against hers. She drew in her breath as she felt another jolt go through her. It was if she had been zapped with a spell and it spread a fire through her veins. The hair in the back of her neck stood up, and goose flesh broke over her skin. Her heart was racing again, and she felt a nervous energy humming just beneath her skin. She stood up, excusing herself and went in search of Hermione. She had to get away from Draco.

It was sometime later, dinner had wrapped up, and Ginny was leaning against the back door looking out over the gardens. George started a game of Quidditch, and Ginny refused to play. Now that she plays professionally, on her days off, she preferred to watch and enjoy over playing.

“Your family is nice,” Draco said, leaning against the other side of the door frame. “It makes me realise exactly what I missed growing up.”

“You never had a family Christmas?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, but not like this. This is fun, relaxed, full of laughter and love.” Draco smiled. “My Christmas’ were proper and all etiquette. I had a moment of it with my Mum, but dad was all business. Those moments never lasted long.”

“I’m sorry.” Ginny moved, so her back was against the door frame, and Draco did the same. 

“Did you feel it? Before, when we were talking?” Draco asked, looking at his shoes. 

Ginny was having trouble finding words, Draco couldn’t have known what she was feeling, _could he_?

“A feeling like fire was spreading through your veins and energy was bubbling beneath the surface?”

“Draco,” Ginny stood straighter. “How?”

“It’s something I’ve read about, but nothing I knew was real until today when you took your coffee and our fingers briefly touched. So, I tested the theory out, and it happened again.”

“What theory?” Ginny gently lifted Draco’s chin so she could see Draco’s face and her heart raced again. He was vulnerable, raw, and his eyes sparkled in wonder. 

“The theory of soulmates,” Draco said, and Ginny stared at him. “When you meet your soulmate, your energy connects. In magical people like us, it makes us stronger, more powerful.”

“That’s the stuff in romance books. It’s not real.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, Ginevra,” Draco leaned closer to Ginny, but pointed above them.

Ginny saw mistletoe hanging above them “My name is, Gi…”

But Ginny never got to finish because Draco’s lips found hers. As soon as his lips connected with hers, the world disappeared. The hum of energy she felt released, and Ginny opened her mouth for Draco. As his tongue found hers, they danced an unheard song. The energy felt like it was wrapping around them, cocooning them in a bubble. Desire burned inside her, and Ginny pressed herself against Draco, pinning him to the door frame. 

“Bloody hell! We have rooms, y’know,” Ron said, breaking Draco and Ginny apart. 

Ginny stepped back and let Ron pass her, the Quidditch game had finished, and she could hear George argue with Percy about who won in the distance. 

“Soulmates, huh?” She said, and Draco laughed. 

“Yes.” 

“What a Christmas gift, coffee and a soulmate. You are a surprise, Malfoy.” Ginny took his hand and led him back inside.

Ginny had no idea what this meant, but she felt alive for the first time in her life, and she planned on exploring that.


End file.
